takdir
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: [Epilog] Sama-sama belum menikah. Sama-sama mencari jodoh. Dan mereka dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak terduga. Mengingatkan pada masa lalu namun semua sudah berubah."Jadi namanya, Sakura, ya?"/SasuSaku/AU/Islamic Content/DLDR/Complete
1. Chapter 1

**takdir**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Sekuel 'godaan (?)' - SasuSaku - AU - Islamic Content - DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ano, kalau boleh aku tau … siapa … namamu?"_

 _"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura menutup lembar terakhir buku yang dibacanya. Buku berjudul **Menjadi** **Muslimah yang Dirindukan Surga** itu didekapnya di depan dadanya. Matanya menatap rintik air hujan melalui jendela kamarnya. Dari kamarnya, ia melihat sepasang suami istri yang menjadi tetangganya baru saja pulang entah darimana. Terlihat sang suami tengah memayungi sang istri yang sedang menggendong putra mereka. Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap buku yang baru selesai dibacanya. Ia pandangi buku itu begitu lama. Hingga tanpa sadar airmata jatuh menetes membasahi buku tak berdosa tersebut.

Ingatannya kembali pada masa 15 tahun silam. Masa dimana kegadisannya direnggut paksa oleh orang tak dikenalnya. Masa dimana kemudian orang-orang mengucilkannya. Teman-temannya, tetangganya, bahkan orangtuanya pun tak henti menyalahkannya. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada batasnya.

Bunuh diri.

Berulang kali ia melakukannya. Dan berulang kali ia gagal. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia masih hidup. Karena ia merasa bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Hidupnya sudah hancur. Ia tak memiliki pegangan. Tak ada. Keluarganya bagaikan orang asing. Ia sendirian. Dan satu-satunya cara melarikan diri adalah dengan bunuh diri. Hanya itu cara yang dipikirkannya pada saat itu. Hingga suatu ketika saat ia sekarat, di alam bawah sadarnya, ia seakan bertemu dengan seorang tua yang tak dikenalnya. Orang itu menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang begitu damai. Tempat itu begitu hangat. Penuh dengan tumbuhan dan bunga. Tempat itu begitu harum hingga rasanya ia tak ingin pergi dari sana.

 _"Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih indah dari ini jika kau mau."_ Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. _"Hiduplah dengan baik. Dan lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Itu pilihanmu. Tetapi percayalah, Allah tak akan memberikan cobaan melebihi batas kemampuan hamba-Nya."_

Tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka. Yang ia lihat dan dengar untuk pertama kali adalah tangisan dari orangtuanya. Ia dipeluk erat oleh ibunya. Ayahnya berkali-kali meminta maaf padanya. Sedangkan ia tak tau harus berbuat apa selain membalas pelukan ibunya dan tersenyum pada ayahnya, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan berjanji tak akan mengulangi tindakan bodohnya lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu, dirinya berubah total. Pakaiannya yang semula serba terbuka, kini tertutup sepenuhnya. Ia mulai kembali belajar agama, membaca kitab sucinya, dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sang Pencipta. Teman-teman sekolahnya terkejut melihat perubahannya. Terlebih ketika pihak sekolah sempat melarangnya berpakaian muslimah seperti itu. Namun ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Hingga pada akhirmya pihak sekolah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mempertahannya dikarenakan ia berprestasi.

Sudah 15 tahun sejak ia berhijrah. Sudah selama itu. Usianya kini sudah 33 tahun. Usia yang sangat matang untuk berumahtangga. Namun apa daya, ia belum diijinkan untuk itu. Padahal sudah banyak pemuda yang datang melamarnya. Tetapi berita tentang masa lalunya membuat para pemuda itu mundur. Ia hanya berusaha tersenyum ketika menghadapinya. Ia berusaha menerima dan ikhlas. Dan juga, ia tak mau menyalahkan takdir. Tak juga ingin menyalahkan Sang Pemilik Jiwa dan Raganya. Ia sama sekali tak melakukan itu. Ia hanya berdoa agar pada saatnya ia diberikan yang terbaik. Dan ia mempercayai hal itu. Dan sepanjang itu, ia akan berusaha menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi agar ia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik.

Ia tersenyum tenang dan mengusap airmatanya perlahan. Kemudian meletakkan bukunya di rak buku di kamarnya. Setelahnya ia mengambil air wudhu untuk bersiap-siap shalat Ashar.

…

"Kali ini gagal lagi?" tanya Naruto seakan menggema di telinganya. Pria berusia 40 tahun itu mengangguk pelan. Naruto memberinya tatapan prihatin. Sahabatnya itu entah sudah keberapa kalinya menjalani ta'aruf, tetapi selalu gagal. Naruto tak mengerti. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan, Sasuke? Usiamu sudah tidak muda lagi. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki 3 orang anak."

"Kau tau aku sudah berusaha. Dan … tidak ada yang cocok," jawab Sasuke setengah frustasi. Naruto menghembuskan napas kasar. Gemas dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau yang terlalu pilih-pilih. Baru sebatas tukar-menukar CV langsung tolak."

"Lalu kau pikir mencari jodoh segampang membalikkan telapak tangan?" Nada Sasuke terdengar tak terima.

"Terserah apa katamulah Sasuke. Aku angkat tangan," balas Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat bahu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat Naruto yang malah membuatnya semakin frustasi.

Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat ingin menikah. Namun belum ada yang cocok. Padahal ia sudah memiliki segalanya. Wajah tampan, mapan, dewasa, cerdas, agama bagus. Apalagi yang kurang? Banyak yang mengajukan diri menjadi istrinya, namun Sasuke kurang tertarik dengan mereka. Entahlah. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke kantornya dan bekerja. Ya, itu lebih baik daripada harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan menceramahinya, lagi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor," pamit Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Kembalilah Sasuke. Dan temui aku jika sudah mendapatkan calon istri!" sewot Naruto. Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, Tuan Tukang Ceramah," gurau Sasuke sambil terkekeh. Naruto menatapnya datar. Sasuke pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Aku berharap kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, Sasuke."

…

Sakura merapikan kembali cadarnya sebelum berangkat mengajar. Setelah dirasa rapi, ia berangkat untuk mengajar anak-anak di sebuah TK Islami. Kebetulan pihak sekolah tak mempermasalahkan pakaiannya, terutama cadarnya. Mereka bahkan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sakura menganggap mereka adalah bagian dari keluarganya.

Berangkat menggunakan motornya, ia sangat berhati-hati. Ketika melewati sebuah pasar, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia berniat membawakan anak didiknya buah-buahan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum ketika membayangkan wajah ceria anak-anak manis itu.

"Sakura, ya?" Seorang wanita pedagang buah yang dihampiri Sakura bertanya memastikan padanya. Tatapan matanya penuh selidik.

"Iya, Bi. Ini aku. Sakura," jawab Sakura ramah. Penjual itu tertawa.

"Aku pikir siapa. Habisnya kau semakin menyeramkan dengan pakaian itu," ujar penjual wanita bernama Yuriko tersebut. Mendengar ucapannya, Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ia sibuk memilih buah-buahan segar untuk anak muridnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia meminta Yuriko untuk membungkusnya. Setelahnya ia membayar.

"Terima kasih, Bi." Sakura berkata tulus. Yuriko, wanita tua berusia 45 tahunan itu tersenyum padanya.

"Semoga Allah memberimu kebahagiaan," ucap Yuriko sambil menyentuh tangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bi." Sakura kembali tersenyum meski tak terlihat. Yuriko pun membalas senyumnya. Meski ia tak melihat senyum Sakura, tetapi dari tatapan mata Sakura ia tau bahwa Sakura tengah tersenyum padanya.

Sakura pun segera pergi dari sana menuju tempatnya mengajar tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang tengah memandangnya penasaran dari kejauhan. Orang yang kemudian menghampiri Yuriko.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Tuan?" tanya Yuriko ramah.

"Aku butuh … dua kilo jeruk," jawab pria tersebut. Yuriko pun memilihkan jeruk yang bagus. Sesekali wanita itu mencuri pandang pria tampan yang tengah dilayaninya kini. Dan dengan modusnya, ia sedikit memperlambat dalam memilih jeruknya.

"Wanita yang tadi itu …," ucapan pria itu menggantung. Yuriko menatapnya tak mengerti. "Maksudku yang barusan membeli buah disini," lanjut pria itu. Yuriko menjentikkan jarinya semangat.

"Maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Yuriko memastikan. Pria itu menatapnya tak paham. Bingung, tentu saja. Karena ia sama sekali tak tau namanya. Mengerti bahwa pria itu tak mengerti, Yuriko melanjutkan, "Wanita yang memakai cadar itu kan?"

"Ya," jawab pria itu. Senyum Yuriko melebar. Ia bahkan melupakan sejenak tugasnya memilihkan jeruk.

"Anda tertarik padanya, Tuan?" Yuriko bertanya penuh selidik namun sangat bersemangat. Pria itu terdiam tak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buah-buah yang berada dihadapannya. Tangannya berpura-pura memilih. Yuriko tersenyum.

"Jadi namanya, Sakura, ya?" gumam pria itu sambil memilih-milih apel yang terlihat sangat segar.

"Ya. Dia wanita yang sangat baik. Namun sayang, dia belum menikah," jawab Yuriko sambil membayangkan Sakura. Pria itu menghentikan gerakannya. Sejenak nampak berpikir.

"Apa Bibi tau dimana dia tinggal?" tanya pria itu lagi. Yuriko makin memperlebar senyumnya.

"Bibi tidak tau dimana Sakura tinggal. Tapi dia mengajar di TK dekat sini. TK Konoha namanya," jawab Yuriko menjelaskan. Pria itu tersenyum sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar jeruk pesanannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Bi." Pria itu memberikan senyum terakhirnya. Yuriko pun tersenyum seiring kepergian pria tersebut. Dia berharap ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi pada Sakura setelah ini mengingat selama ini Sakura selalu menutupi kesedihannya. Karena gadis itu sudah lama dikenalnya. Dulu ia adalah tetangga Sakura. Ia tau mengenai kasus pelecehan yang menimpa Sakura dan juga tentang banyaknya lamaran yang batal karena masa lalu gadis itu. Dan kini, ia berharap Sakura bahagia. Ia berharap pria tampan itu adalah jodohnya.

.

.

… Bersambung …


	2. Chapter 2

**takdir**

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Sekuel 'godaan (?)' - SasuSaku - AU - Islamic Content - DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berkemeja biru itu langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju TK Konoha. Ada sebuah perasaan yang begitu kuat di hatinya. Rasa penasaran yang membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepatnya. Ia seperti mendapatkan sebuah jawaban atas segala doanya. Bibirnya pun mengulas senyum.

Mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan TK Konoha. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan memandangi TK tersebut. Disana dapat terlihat anak-anak kecil tengah bermain dengan gurunya yang tentunya permainan tersebut mengandung unsur pendidikan. Kakinya melangkah begitu saja memasuki gerbang TK yang terbuka. Ada satpam berdiri disana memberinya senyum dan tanpa curiga sedikitpun membiarkannya masuk.

"Aku mau juga, Bu Guru!"

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

"Aku mau apelnya, Bu Guru!"

Suara nyaring anak-anak tersebut membuat pria tersebut penasaran. Ia mendekati sumber rasa penasarannya. Dan disana ia menemukannya. Wanita bercadar yang tak sengaja ia lihat di pasar. Wanita yang membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan kala mendengar suara lembut wanita itu. Wanita itu terlihat sangat ramah dan keibuan terhadap anak-anak tersebut. Kakinya hendak melangkah mendekatinya. Namun terhenti ketika sesuatu. Wanita itu bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata yang membatasi.

Wanita itu bukan mahramnya. Yang tak bisa ia dekati sebelum sah menjadi istrinya. Yang membuatnya harus menjaga pandangannya dan juga membuatnya mundur menjauh darinya.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, beristighfar dalam hati atas segala perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di hatinya. Setelahnya ia pergi tanpa disadari oleh wanita tersebut. Hingga kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya mendekatinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?" tanya wanita tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"Aku kesini ingin melihat-lihat. Kebetulan anak temanku akan masuk TK," jawabnya. Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ya, ia tak berbohong. Meski itu terdengar hanya seperti sebuah alasan. Tapi tak sepenuhnya. Ia memang pernah berjanji pada Naruto untuk membantu mencarikan TK untuk anaknya. Ya, kebetulan saja, kan? Ya, itu kebetulan. Pikir pria itu meyakinkan hatinya yang tak tenang. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Kemudian mengajaknya berkeliling sambil mengobrol. Tentunya tentang TK tersebut. Pria itu menanggapi seadanya.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Anda memperhatikan wanita yang disana itu," tunjuk wanita berkerudung krem tersebut. Pria itu mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu. Dan ia tak bergeming. Wanita bercadar itu sukses membuatnya kembali beristighfar.

"Aku pikir akan ada larangan untuk wanita bercadar mengajar disini," jawab pria itu. Alibi sebenarnya.

"Tidak ada. Ya, awalnya kami pihak sekolah agak keberatan. Namun melihat kemampuannya dan caranya beradaptasi dengan anak-anak itu, kami akhirnya menyetujuinya bekerja disini," terang wanita tersebut. Pria berambut hitam itu mengulas senyum tipisnya.

"Anak-anak disini sangat menyukainya. Ia sangat lembut. Dan juga perhatian. Kami bersyukur memilikinya disini," lanjut wanita tersebut.

"Aku rasa suaminya beruntung menjadikannya istri," ujar pria itu. Ucapannya memang bertujuan untuk mengetahui apakah wanita bercadar itu single atau memang sudah menikah.

"Ya, suaminya akan sangat beruntung."

Seketika pria itu seolah merasakan hantaman di dadanya. Seperti dijatuhkan ke dalam jurang tak berdasar.

"Ia belum menikah," lanjut wanita tersebut. Mata pria itu setengah terbelalak. Wanita itu memandang sendu wanita bercadar tersebut. Tatapannya terlihat sendu.

"Benarkah?" Tanpa sadar pria itu bertanya memastikan. Wanita itu menatapnya bertanya, kemudian tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu mengangguk.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Itu …."

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan memberikanmu alamat rumahnya." Wanita tersebut pun meninggalkan wanita bercadar itu menuju ruangannya. Pria itu mengikutinya. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu memberikannya secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat wanita bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut.

"Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?" ucapnya terpatah-patah. Rasa-rasanya ia familiar dengan nama itu. Namun ia tak mengingatnya.

"Datanglah temui ayahnya jika kau memang serius dengannya. Tapi, jangan lakukan itu jika kau tidak serius," kata wanita itu memperingati. "Sakura sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya," lanjut wanita itu tegas. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'percayalah padaku' yang kemudian dibalas senyuman wanita itu.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap pria itu tulus. "Dan ini kartu namaku. Anda bisa menghubungiku kapan saja jika membutuhkanku," lanjut pria itu sambil memberikan kartu namanya. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Namun ia terkejut ketika membaca nama yang tertera di kartu nama itu.

"Uchiha … Sasuke?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu tertawa pelan.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan orang besar sepertimu," ujarnya. Terdiam tak menjawab, Sasuke hanya mendengarkan. "Sakura pasti akan sangat beruntung jika menikah denganmu," lanjut wanita itu yang membuat semburat merah di pipi Sasuke. Sekali lagi. Ya, sekali lagi ia harus beristighfar.

Astaga, jatuh cinta yang tidak pada tempatnya memang menyakitkan.

…

Tidak di mobilnya, di kantornya, bahkan di rumahnya, Sasuke terus menerus mengulang nama itu. Berharap ia mengingat sesuatu. Namun nihil. Ia tak mengingat apapun. Dan semakin ia berusaha mengingatnya, bayangan wanita itu semakin memenuhi benaknya. Terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas ucapan kepala sekolah yang ditemui olehnya, tentang bagaimana wanita itu. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambil air wudhu dan melaksanakan sholat istikharah.

Ia berdoa pada yang Maha Kuasa, berserah diri pada-Nya, memohon ampunan-Nya, meminta petunjuk kepada-Nya. Hati kecilnya mengakui ia jatuh hati pada sosok gadis itu. Namun ia pun tau bahwa apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. Gadis itu bukanlah miliknya. Belum sah menjadi istrinya. Bahkan ia pun tak tau apakah gadis itu memanglah jodohnya atau bukan. Karenanya ia memohon ampunan pada-Nya atas segala kekhilafan hati yang melandanya.

Jika memang gadis itu memang terbaik untuknya di dunia maupun di akhirat, dekatkanlah ia. Teguhkanlah hatinya. Cintakanlah ia kepada sosok yang juga mencintai Pemilik Hati-nya, yang kelak akan membawanya ke surga. Namun jika tidak, jauhkanlah ia. Biarkanlah perasaan yang terlanjur berada di hatinya hanya sekadar perasaan biasa yang tak akan membuatnya berpaling dari Sang Maha Pencipta.

…

Satu bulan sudah semenjak kejadian itu. Tak ada hal luar biasa yang terjadi. Sasuke tak lagi mengunjungi tempat bekerja wanita itu ataupun mencari tau tentang wanita tersebut. Pria itu memfokuskan dirinya untuk bekerja dan beribadah. Mengabaikan berbagai macam pertanyaan maupun desakan dari pihak luar yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menikah. Ia tak terlalu mendengarkan. Karena kini ia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jadi kau belum menemukan wanita yang siap menikah denganmu?" Pertanyaan Naruto tak membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laporan kerja milik karyawan-karyawannya. Pria berambut kuning itu menatapnya kesal.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau mendengarku tidak, sih?" Kali ini suara Naruto meninggi. Sorot mata kekeselan terlihat jelas dari mata birunya. Sasuke menatapnya tenang.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku akan menikah," jawab Sasuke kalem. Naruto tertawa. Mengejek sebenarnya.

"Dari dulu kau selalu mengatakan itu, Sasuke. Tapi apa? Mana istrimu? Pacar saja tidak ada. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan istri?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pacaran," tegas Sasuke.

"Heh, memangnya sekarang kau bisa mendapatkan istri dengan cara ta'aruf? Kau selalu menggagalkan semuanya," balas Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya tak terima. "Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang menawarkan diri menjadi istrimu? Dan kau selalu menolak mereka. Apa kurangnya wanita-wanita itu, eh? Mereka semua pintar, cantik, berkepribadian baik, agama … kau bisa menilai sendiri. Bahkan ada yang menjadi hafidzah. Lalu kenapa kau masih menolak, eh?" lanjut Naruto penuh emosi. Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku tidak yakin," jawab Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya. "Aku tidak memiliki keyakinan bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah jodohku," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Ya, ia lelah dengan segala macam jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku akan menemukannya. Nanti." Sasuke tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Memberikan tanda tanya penuh pada Naruto.

…

"Sakura …." panggil wanita paruh baya berkerudung hijau tua padanya. Wanita itu berada di meja seberang Sakura. Tangannya memberi kode agar Sakura mendekat padanya. Gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Duduklah." Sakura duduk di samping wanita itu. Ia menatap wanita itu penuh tanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Bu Tsunade?" tanya Sakura sopan. Tsunade hanya tersenyum.

"Apa dia datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Tsunade to the point. Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Maksud, Ibu?"

"Jadi dia tidak datang?" tanya Tsunade memastikan. Raut wajah kecewa terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Ibu."

Tsunade menarik napasnya pelan, mempersiapkan hatinya untuk bercerita pada Sakura.

"Ada seorang pria yang menanyakan dirimu," ujar Tsunade. Sakura menatapnya tak percaya.

"Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura dengan gaya yang lebih santai namun terselip banyak rasa penasaran disana.

"Ya, mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya. Dia orang besar," terang Tsunade. Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia …."

"Dia memberikan kartu namanya padaku," lanjut Tsunade.

"Siapa? Siapa namanya, Bu Tsunade?"

"Itu …."

… bersambung …

Bismillah.

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Gak nyangka ternyata responnya lumayan baik. Hehe. Tapi maaf aku gak bisa sebutin satu persatu... :(

Tapi bener-bener terima kasih banyak... mudah-mudahan chapter depan tamat kalo gak ada halangan. Aamiin.

Dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. :)

Syukron :)

.

Only 1353 words without a/n.


	3. Chapter 3

**takdir**

disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

SasuSaku - AU - OOC - Islamic Content - DLDR

.

.

.

.

 **bismillah**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Tsunade. Sakura terdiam. Ekspresinya tak terlihat dikarenakan cadar yang dikenakannya. Tsunade menyentuh tangannya pelan. Tatapannya penuh perhatian pada Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Tsunade pun membalas senyumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Saya percaya Allah akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk saya," kata Sakura. Tsunade nampak terharu. Sakura pun melanjutkan, "Terima kasih banyak, Bu." Tanpa bisa ditahan, Tsunade pun langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Allah sangat menyayangimu, Sakura."

…

Sasuke merapikan berkas kerjanya sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ia sudah berencana untuk pulang lebih awal karena harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Naruto selaku rekan ketja sekaligus sahabatnya memandangnya heran. Sasuke nyaris tak pernah seperti ini, kecuali keadaan sangat genting yang terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Apa keluargamu ada yang sakit, Sasuke? Tumben pulang cepat," tanya Naruto.

"Keluargaku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke. Ia terlihat sangat terburu-buru.

"Lha terus ngapain pulang cepat?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tak mengerti. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku ada urusan sangat penting. Titip kantor," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum singkat. Lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikapnya.

"Aneh," gumamnya sambil memandangi pintu di mana Sasuke keluar tadi. Namun ia pun tak ambil pusing. Toh nanti Sasuke juga akan cerita padanya.

…

Hujan yang turun tak menghentikan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Selembar kertas berisikan alamat seseorang itu ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sementara ia menyetir mobil. Ekspresinya tenang, namun dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Ada sedikit rasa menyesakkan di sana. Rasa takut yang tak ia mengerti. Namun ia tetap memantapkan langkahnya untuk maju.

Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, biarlah terjadi nanti. Ia enggan untuk berpikir yang macam-macam. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah percaya pada Allah dan yakin pada segala keputusan yang diambilnya.

…

Hujan sudah mulai reda dibandingkan tadi. Sasuke sampai di tempat tujuannya. Dari dalam mobil, ia bisa melihat bahwa rumah itu tak sebesar rumahnya. Terlihat sangat sederhana, namun ada kehangatan di sana.

Sasuke pun turun dari mobilnya sambil memakai payung. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah tersebut. Tangannya mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Assalamu'alaikum."

Tiga kali ketukan, barulah pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria tua yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Wa'alaikumussalam. Anda siapa?" tanya pria itu. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Ini benar rumah Haruno Sakura?" jawab Sasuke sekaligus bertanya. Pria itu menatapnya penuh selidik. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ya. Kau temannya Sakura?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan ayahnya Sakura," jawab Sasuke langsung ke intinya. Pria bernama Kizashi itu menatapnya bertanya. Namun ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia hanya langsung mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk setelah lelaki itu menutup payungnya. Kizashi pun menyuruh Sasuke duduk di sofa dan menyediakan segelas air putih untuk lelaki itu.

"Maaf, hanya ada air putih," ucap Kizashi. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mengambil air yang telah disediakan untuknya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak. Terima kasih banyak," ujar Sasuke sambil meminum air putih tersebut. Kizashi menatapnya secara seksama. Banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini?" tanya Kizashi langsung setelah Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelasnya di meja. Sasuke menatap Kizashi. Sorot matanya yang tenang, namun penuh keyakinan, membuat Kizashi bertanya.

"Saya ingin menikahi putri bapak," jawab Sasuke tegas. Kizashi melebarkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan yang ia dengar.

"Menikahi … Sakura?" ulang Kizashi memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab tegas. Kizashi kembali menatap penuh selidik lelaki dihadapannya. Ada sedikit rasa tak percaya di hatinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal putriku?" tanya Kizashi lagi. Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya agar tak terlalu tegang. Kizashi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya terlihat lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Saya melihatnya di sekolah. Dan seorang guru di sana memberikan alamat putri bapak," jawab Sasuke. Kizashi menatap mata Sasuke. Melihat apakah ada kebohongan di sana. Nyatanya lelaki itu jujur.

"Kalian belum saling mengenal," sahut Kizashi. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan putriku begitu saja," lanjut Kizashi. Sasuke membalas dengan senyuman.

"Saya mengerti maksud Bapak. Tapi saya berharap, Bapak bisa memahami maksud baik saya," jawab Sasuke. "Saya memang belum mengenal putri Bapak. Tapi saya datang ke sini bukan hanya karena ketertarikan saya pada putri Bapak. Saya datang ke sini setelah saya mendapatkan petunjuk dari Allah yang meyakinkan saya untuk ke sini," lanjut Sasuke.

Kizashi terdiam. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya tersentuh. Dia teringat putrinya. Semuanya. Banyak hal yang sudah dilalui oleh putrinya hingga akhirnya putrinya bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

Sakura yang belum menikah di usianya yang sudah matang. Sakura yang harus menelan kekecewaan ketika para pria yang datang padanya membatalkan semuanya saat tau masa lalunya. Sakura yang akhirnya hanya bisa menerima dan menunggu, menyerahkan semuanya pada Yang Maha Kuasa.

Kizashi terlihat sedih mengingat hal itu. Sasuke menatapnya khawatir.

"Bapak baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke menyadarkan Kizashi. Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak Sasuke mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikahi putriku?" tanya Kizashi balik. Sasuke tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Ya."

"Datanglah lagi besok. Aku akan bicara pada putriku dulu," ucap Kizashi yang langsung mengembangkan senyum pria berusia 40 tahunan itu. Ada harapan untuknya. Dan ia bersyukur atas itu.

"Baik. Saya akan datang lagi besok."

…

Sakura duduk termenung di ranjangnya. Kata-kata ayahnya terngiang di telinganya. Sang ayah mengatakan bahwa ada seorang pria yang ingin menikahinya. Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang disebutkan oleh Tsunade. Pria yang dikira tak berniat serius dengan Sakura. Pria yang tak Sakura kenal. Namun Sakura merasa tak asing dengan namanya.

Mengambil air wudhu, ia pun langsung shalat istikharah. Jika memang pria itu memang ditakdirkan untuknya, ia berdoa agar Allah meyakinkan dirinya. Jika memang bukan, Allah pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

Ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Allah. Karena Dia-lah yang paling tau segala hal tentang makhluk-Nya. Hanya Dia-lah … Sakura berserah diri pada-Nya.

…

Keesokan harinya Sasuke datang lagi memenuhi panggilan dari ayah Sakura. Dia terlihat dewasa dengan baju koko berwarna biru. Rambutnya pun jauh lebih rapi dari biasanya. Dan raut wajahnya yang tenang seakan bersinar.

Kizashi menyambut Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan sementara dirinya memanggil Sakura. Sasuke pun mengangguk paham. Ia menunggu Kizashi kembali datang ke ruang tamu tersebut bersama putrinya. Gadis yang membuat Sasuke jatuh hati sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Gadis yang ia yakini sebagai jodohnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura pun datang lengkap dengan pakaian muslimahnya. Auratnya tertutup dengan sempurna. Hanya mata hijaunya yang terlihat. Gamis berbahan ceruty berwarna cokelat ditambah cadar serta purdah berbahan sifon sutera yang senada dengan gamisnya itu sukses membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang. Ia pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis itu. Dalam hati ia benar-benar istighfar. Ya Allah, jagalah hatinya. Gadis itu belum halal untuknya. Dan belum tentu juga menerima pinangannya.

Kizashi pun membimbing Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. Gadis itu berjalan sambil menundukkan pandangannya. Ia terlalu malu dan merasa tak pantas bertatapan dengan pria yang belum menjadi mahramnya. Meski dalam hati pun ia tak bisa menghindari perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Biasanya selama ia berta'aruf, ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun. Yang ia yakini, perasaan itu akan muncul setelah menikah. Namun kali ini berbeda. Pria itu sukses membuatnya merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar yang tak ia tau namanya.

Mungkinkah ini jawaban dari doanya?

…

"Ini putriku. Haruno Sakura." Ucapan Kizashi membuka hening di antara mereka. Sakura duduk di samping Kizashi. Wajahnya benar-benar tertunduk. Sasuke pun tersenyum singkat. Namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah penasaran akan Sakura. Kizashi yang menyadari itu langsung berdehem pelan.

Sasuke pun tersadar. Ia kembali memohon ampun pada-Nya. Bagaimanapun juga, baru pertama kali ini merasa seperti akan menjadi gila karena seorang gadis.

"Aku sudah menceritakan tentang dirimu pada Sakura. Dan putriku di sini untuk memberikan jawaban atas lamaranmu," terang Kizashi. Sasuke menatap pria tua itu.

"Aku siap mendengarkan," ucap Sasuke. Kizashi menarik napasnya pelan. Dia menoleh sebentar pada putrinya. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan. Dialah yang akan menyampaikan semuanya pada Sasuke sesuai dengan pembicaraannya dengan sang putri sebelum kedatangan pria tersebut.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," kata Kizashi. Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Tentang putriku …," menarik napasnya perlahan, Kizashi pun melanjutkan, "… putriku bukan lagi seorang gadis."

Sasuke melebarkan mata hitamnya. Tak percaya dengan ucapan Kizashi. Pasalnya dari penuturan Tsunade, Sakura belum pernah menikah. Tapi apa yang ia dengar sekarang ini? Apa ini lelucon?

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Kizashi hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang terdiam di sampingnya. Putrinya itu pasti sedih. Ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Karena Sakura adalah darah dagingnya.

Mereka berada dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat. Sasuke merasakan lidahnya kelu untuk berucap meski hanya satu kata. Ada rasa kecewa yang tiba-tiba merasuk dalam hatinya. Hal yang wajar sebenarnya. Namun ia berusaha menekan perasaan itu. Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua penuturan Kizashi.

"Sakura pernah mengalami pelecehan ketika masih SMA," lanjut Kizashi. Sasuke semakin terkejut kali ini. Namun ia bisa menyembunyikannya. "Namun semua itu bukan keinginannya. Sakura tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki. Ia tidak pernah berpacaran. Hanya saja, kau tau, Nak … manusia selalu diuji dengan banyak hal."

Mendengarkan penuturan Kizashi, Sasuke memandang Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh meja. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Apa yang ia rasakan? Namun dilihat dari sudut pandangnya, gadis itu menangis dalam hati. Namun gadis itu tetap terlihat kuat.

Kizashi pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Ia menatap putrinya dengan wajah sedih. Kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Banyak hal yang sudah dilalui oleh Sakura hingga akhirnya ia seperti sekarang ini," tambah Kizashi. Sasuke menatapnya iba penuh tanya.

Pria itu bahkan tak bisa mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri. Rasanya menyakitkan. Namun di sisi lain, keyakinan untuk tetap bersama dengan gadis itu tetap ada. Keyakinan itu justru semakin kuat.

"Nah sekarang, bagaimana denganmu, Nak? Apa … kau masih ingin menikahi putriku?" tanya Kizashi yang langsung menyadarkan Sasuke. Pria itu terdiam. Dia menundukkan wajahnya. Terlihat berpikir.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria yang kini menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi pria itu. Namun ia yakin pria itu pasti kecewa. Sama seperti semua pria yang pernah melamarnya. Pria itu pun mungkin akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Dirinya tersenyum miris dalam hati. Namun ia langsung beristighar karena berprasangka buruk.

Ia harus yakin bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, itulah yang terbaik untuknya. Dan ia akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

Sasuke mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap Kizashi. Keteguhan itu terlihat jelas di mata hitamnya. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria itu. Ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku akan tetap menikahi putri Bapak," tegas Sasuke. Kizashi melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Sakura menahan airmatanya. Entah kenapa ia ingin menangis mendengar keputusan dari pria itu.

"Apa … kau serius?" tanya Kizashi memastikan. Sasuke menatap tenang Kizashi. Senyum itu menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa melakukan ini, Nak," lanjut Kizashi.

"Aku tidak peduli pada masa lalu putri Bapak. Yang terpenting adalah dirinya yang sekarang," jawab Sasuke tegas. "Aku ingin menikahinya … karena Allah," lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Kizashi tercengang dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari airmata Sakura sudah menetes tak dapat ia tahan.

"Allah yang membimbingku untuk bertemu dengan putri Bapak. Allah yang mengatur segalanya. Allah yang memberiku keyakinan untuk berada di sini. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak kehendak-Nya?"

Kizashi terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. Ia menghela napas lega. Raut wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Dirinya pun langsung menoleh menatap Sakura.

"Sakura … bagaimana, Nak? Apa kau menerima pinangan pria ini?" tanya Kizashi. Sakura diam tak menjawab. Menatap Kizashi saja tidak. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya seakan mau lepas. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia takut ditolak karena Sakura sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Kizashi. Hingga akhirnya Kizashi kembali menatap Sasuke seolah hendak memberikan jawaban.

"Diamnya seorang wanita ketika dilamar, itu artinya 'iya'." Jawaban Kizashi pun langsung membuat senyum Sasuke yang tadinya luntur menjadi terlihat lagi. Pria tampan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Ia bahkan melupakan segala hal tentang masa lalu gadia itu.

Sakura pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tersenyum di balik cadarnya tanpa seorang pun tau. Ia bahagia dan sangat bersyukur atas nikmat yang Allah berikan pada-Nya.

…

"Aku akan menikah." Naruto langsung melotot mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengejutkannya. Pria berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum tipis pada Naruto.

"Dengan siapa? Memang sudah ada calonnya? Sudah pasti menikah?" sinis Naruto. Jujur saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengatakan hal itu yang tentunya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Jadi ya, bagaimana Naruto akan percaya? Namun Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Dan hal itulah yang menambah tanda tanya di benak Naruto.

"Kau seriusan akan menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi tak percaya.

"Rahasia," jawab Sasuke yang langsung mendapat lemparan buku dari Naruto. Untungnya Sasuke bisa dengan cepat menghindar. Ia pun mengambil buku yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto. Buku setebal 200 halaman yang tentunya akan membuat kepalanya memar jika serangan itu berhasil mengenainya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau akan membunuhku, Naruto."

"Makanya beritahu aku siapa calon istrimu," sahut Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah. Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi kebesarannya. Tatapannya menerawang mengingat acara lamarannya. Ia tersenyum yang kembali membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke pun kembali menatap Naruto dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu," jawab Sasuke. Dirinya langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Naruto. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bertemu dengannya," lanjut Sasuke. Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ya, Sasuke mulai posesif.

"Asal kau saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan tertarik dengan calon istrimu," balas Naruto. Sasuke kembali tertawa. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Hal yang sangat asing dilihat oleh Naruto.

…

Pernikahan kedua insan itu dilakukan dua minggu setelahnya. Orangtua Sasuke yang sejak awal memang menginginkan dirinya menikah, mereka tak banyak berkomemtar. Mereka memercayakan segala keputusan di tangan Sasuke. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah memberikan dukungan bagi putra mereka tersebut. Termasuk dengan acara pernikahan yang sangat sederhana tersebut. Meski untuk hal tersebut, ada sedikit pertentangan dari mereka.

Mereka adalah keluarga terpandang. Kakak Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu menikah merayakan pernikahan dengan besar-besaran. Mereka tak mau acara sepenting itu dirayakan dengan sederhana. Ya, ini semua memang tentang gengsi. Namun Sasuke berbeda dengan kakaknya. Baginya pernikahan bukan tentang pesta yang besar. Tapi tentang bagaimana meraih keridhaan Allah. Toh tak ada aturan untuk merayakan pernikahan dengan pesta besar-besaran.

Hal tersebut yang sempat ditentang oleh kedua orangtuanya. Namun Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya tersebut.

 _"Ayah, Ibu. Aku menikah bukan untuk satu atau dua hari. Tapi untuk selamanya. Aku menikah karena Allah. Aku ingin meraih keridhaan-Nya. Dan Allah tidak menyukai segala sesuatu yang berlebihan. Jadi, Ayah, Ibu, aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang tidak Allah sukai. Bagaimana mungkin aku mendapatkan ridha dari-Nya jika aku melakukan apa yang tidak Dia sukai?"_ ucap Sasuke kala itu. Ia berbicara dengan lemah lembut kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dan hal itulah yang akhirnya membuat mereka menerima segala keputusan Sasuke.

Pernikahan tersebut dilakukan di kediaman Sasuke. Ruangan untuk perempuan dan laki-laki sengaja dipisah. Jadi tidak ada pencampuran di antara keduanya. Ini kesepakatannya dengan pihak Sakura agar pandangan mereka tetap terjaga. Bahkan sejak awal, Sasuke sama sekali belum melihat calon istrinya.

Sakura berada di dalam kamar bersama dengan ibunya semetara dirinya melakukan ijab kabul di ruang keluarga yang kebetulan cukup luas untuk acara pernikahan tersebut. Para tamu undangan yang hadir tidaklah banyak mengingat mereka keluarga terpandang. Dan tentunya para wanita yang diundang tak ikut melihat acara ijab kabul tersebut dikarenakan ruangan yang terpisah. Mereka mendengarkan melalui pengeras suara yang disediakan.

"Saya nikahkan putri saya, Haruno Sakura dengan mahar seperangkat perhiasan, tunai."

"Saya terima nikahnya putri Anda dengan mahar tersebut, tunai."

Para tamu undangan yang hadir sekaligus menjadi saksi akad nikah tersebut, dengan kompak mengatakan, "Sah!"

Sasuke dan Kizashi serta yang lainnya mengucapkan, "Alhamdulillah." Sakura yang mendengarkan dari jauh pun mengucapkan hal yang sama. Airmatanya yang jatuh menandakan ia bahagia dan ia sangat bersyukur. Mikoto selaku ibu Sasuke dan sekaligus mertuanya itu memeluknya, mengingatkan pada sosok ibunya yang telah pergi mendahuluinya.

Setelah acara tersebut dan berdoa, Sasuke mempersilahkan tamu yang hadir untuk menikmati jamuan yang sudah disediakan. Yang disajikan bukanlah hidangan yang mewah, hanya hidangan sederhana namun entah kenapa semua tamu yang hadir justru sangat menikmatinya. Mereka semua duduk beralaskan karpet merah yang memang sengaja disiapkan oleh Sasuke. Justru hal itulah yang mendekatkan mereka semua. Seperti tak ada sekat antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Mereka berada di sana untuk bersyukur atas segala nikmat dan karunia yang telah Allah berikan.

Di ruangan terpisah, para tamu wanita pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan menyapa para tamu yang hadir. Dirinya berbalut busana muslimah lengkap dengan cadarnya berwarna biru muda. Tatapan matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dan hal itu membuat para tamu wanita yang hadir ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Sakura. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hati mereka.

…

"Tolong jaga putriku," pinta Kizashi. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku akan menjaganya," jawab Sasuke. Kizashi pun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke. Ia tak menerima tawaran keluarga Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk menginap. Ia butuh waktu dan tempat untuk sendiri. Tempat untuk mengenang kebersamaan dengan putrinya yang telah ia jaga selama 33 tahun. Tempat di mana ia bisa mencurahkan segala perasaannya.

Sasuke dan keluarganya menghormati keputusan Kizashi. Begitupun dengan Sakura yang terlihat sangat sedih ketika ayahnya pergi. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia tak boleh membuat ayahnya khawatir. Ia harus bahagia agar ayahnya pun bahagia. Karena itu ia melepaskan kepergian ayahnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke kamar mereka. Keduanya terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Sakura masih saja malu melihat suaminya itu. Ia tak berani menatap sang suami. Sasuke pun mencuri-curi pandang istrinya tersebut. Rasanya ia seperti tak pernah terlibat dengan wanita. Memang benar. Ia tak pernah pacaran. Tapi dekat dengan beberapa gadis, ia pernah. Hanya saja ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Sakura yang pertama.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu menuruti perintah suaminya. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya tertunduk malu. Pipinya merona di balik cadarnya.

Sasuke menatap istrinya tersebut. Ia mengamati wajah istrinya sambil berpikir seperti apa wajah sebenarnya istrinya tersebut.

"Boleh … aku membuka cadarmu?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh cadar istrinya tersebut. Perlahan, ia melepaskan cadar tersebut hingga terlihatlah dengan jelas wajah Sakura.

Dalam sekejap, Sasuke terpana.

Wajah sang istri begitu putih. Pipinya merona. Dan ia sangat cantik. Terlebih ketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke malu-malu. Mata hijaunya yang cerah langsung menghipnotis Sasuke. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata istrinya itu. Dan Sakura pun tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Baru kali ia benar-benar melihat wajah Sasuke. Suaminya yang sangat tampan.

Sasuke pun tersenyum ketika sadar Sakura terpesona padanya. Menyadari hal itu, Sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar malu. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Namun setelahnya ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Maksudnya, ia tak tau harus membicarakan apa dengan Sakura.

Ini memang malam pertama mereka. Namun Sasuke tak ingin terburu-buru. Ia ingin mengenal istrinya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya mereka harus melakukan pergaulan suami-istri.

"Sakura?"

"Y-ya?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya entah apa. Melihat wajah Sakura seakan membangkitkan kembali sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Entah kenangan apa. Namun Sasuke merasakan hal tersebut.

"Seperti apa rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mengamati istrinya tersebut.

"Pendek," jawab Sakura. "Warna rambutku merah muda," lanjut Sakura. Sasuke terdiam setelahnya. Sakura menatapnya heran.

"Merah … muda?" ulang Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke terlihat berpikir. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang hilang. Rasanya ia familiar dengan hal tersebut. Tapi apa?

"Ano … Sasuke? Ada … ada sesuatu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke kembali menatap wajah cantik Sakura yang kemerah-merahan. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," jawab Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya penuh tanya. Namun kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang. Ia pun merasa familiar dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura, Sasuke menyentuh tangannya. Tangan Sakura masih berbalut sarung tangan. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Sakura menatapnya heran.

Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sedikit berlian di atasnya. Dalam hati ia terkejut. Namun ia tak menampakkan hal tersebut. Ia tak mengatakan apapun ketika Sasuke menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manisnya. Rasa bahagia yang besar membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca ketika Sasuke menatapnya lembut sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Itu hadiah untukmu," kata Sasuke. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa. Tapi aku harap kau menyukainya," lanjut Sasuke. Dan setetes airmata Sakura jatuh. Sasuke terkejut. Apakah ada yang salah dari tindakan dan ucapannya? Ia tak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Jujur, ia panik.

"Sakura, maafkan aku." Sakura menggeleng pelan. Airmatanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Airmata bahagia. Sungguh Allah sangat baik padanya. Ia bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur hingga airmatanya tak bisa berhenti.

Sasuke yang kebingungan, akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura. Ia menghapus airmata itu. Sakura terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya untuknya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantungnya seakan mau lepas karena perlakuan Sasuke padanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Sakura." Sasuke berkata dengan lembut. "Aku tidak ingin melihat airmatamu," lanjut Sasuke penuh perhatian. Namun kata-kata tersebut malah semakin ingin membuat Sakura menangis.

Dirinya yang pernah mengalami masa-masa yang buruk hingga pernah berniat mengakhiri hidupnya, kini mendapatkan seseorang yang menghapus airmatanya. Seseorang yang tak ingin melihat airmatanya. Seseorang yang menginginkan dirinya bahagia. Seseorang yang menerima segala kekurangannya. Dan semua yang ada dihadapannya saat ini membuatnya semakin sadar bahwa Allah ada. Allah tidak tidur. Allah menepati janji-Nya. Ia mendapatkan yang terbaik dari-Nya. Allah menghadiahkannya sesuatu yang sangat indah. Hal yang membuatnya tak bisa untuk berhenti bersyukur dan semakin mencintai Rabb-nya.

Sakura menangis karena bahagia. Hal yang akhirnya dilihat oleh Sasuke. Hal yang kemudian membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Akhirnya ia memahami alasan Sakura menangis, mengingat segala hal yang pernah dialami oleh istrinya tersebut.

"Sakura, aku tidak pintar bicara. Tapi, aku akan selalu berdoa agar kelak kita dipersatukan kembali di surga. Aku ingin, ketika di surga nanti kau tetap menjadi istriku."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku menangis. Aku … bahagia," ucap Sakura. Sasuke kembali mengusap airmatanya.

"Sakura, ayo kita melakukannya!" Sakura melebarkan matanya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Bukan itu maksudku," lanjut Sasuke ketika menyadari keterkejutan Sakura. Gadis itu pasti berpikir tentang malam pertama. Namun bukan itu maksud Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya bertanya. Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita saling mencintai karena Allah!"

Dan kali ini, Sakura tak bisa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia mengangguk, menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu … karena Allah."

.

.

.

 **tamat**

.

Kelaaaarrr... akhirnya kelar juga. Dengan 3,681 words, chapter terpanjang yang saya bikin. :D

Jujur, susah bikin chapter ini. Ini juga banyak yang aku cut. Soalnya bakal kepanjangan. Hehehehe. Untuk referensi masalah ta'aruf, khitbah, sampe akad dan walimah, bisa dibaca di buku Fiqih Wanita atau bisa juga dengerin kajian tentang pernikahan.

Saya gak bisa menyampaikan banyak karena keterbatasan ilmu saya. Saya juga masih belajar soalnya. Jadi, mohon koreksinya bila ada kata-kata yang salah, dsb.

Persoalan siapa yang melecehkan Sakura, itu bukan Sasuke. Ada di fic saya sebelumnya. Judulnya 'godaan(?)'. Silahkan dibaca :)

Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih banyak. Mudah-mudahan Allah memberikan keberkahan untuk kalian semua. Dan Allah memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Dan mudah-mudahan pada cepet nikaaahhh... :D

Diaminin yak? Hehehe

Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Terima kasih banyakkk... :)

#nemu laki kayak Sasuke dimana yak? Wkwk


	4. Epilog

**takdir**

naruto©masashi kishimoto

 **EPILOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya itu mempunyai sensasi tersendiri. Butuh penyesuaian untuk saling memahami. Tak seperti yang lainnya yang berpacaran sebelum menikah, mereka justru pacaran setelah menikah. Namun hal itu tak membuat diri mereka merasa menyesal, justru itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Karena semua dilakukan untuk ridho Allah. Semuanya sudah halal. Bebas melakukan apapun berdua.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah ketika menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Ia berdandan secantik mungkin, berpakaian sebagus mungkin, hingga rasa lelah Sasuke hilang ketika melihat istrinya tersebut.

"Mas, mau makan dulu? Atau mau mandi dulu? Atau …," ucapan Sakura terputus ketika Sasuke meraih tangannya dan membawa dirinya menuju sofa. Sakura menatapnya penuh tanya namun tetap tersenyum. Dirinya duduk bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

"Aku … mau memandangi istriku yang cantik ini dulu," jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang membuat hati Sakura seakan meleleh. Semburat merah di pipinya malah membuat Sasuke gemas. Pria itu pun menyentuh pipi Sakura, memandanginya dalam ke dalam mata hijaunya. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu, tangan Sasuke pun kembali beralih menyentuh tangan Sakura. Ia memandangi cincin di jari manis Sakura. Senyumnya mengembang, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Aku menyukai cincinnya," ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus mata Sakura. Istrinya itu tersenyum lembut. "Tapi … aku lebih menyukai orang yang memberikannya padaku," lanjut Sakura lembut. Wajahnya berseri. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya kala mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, ia merasa sangat tersanjung. Dan sebagai seorang suami, ia merasa begitu dihargai dan dicintai oleh istrinya tersebut.

…

Tepat hari Minggu ketika Sasuke libur dari pekerjaannya, ia mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan. Karena kebetulan semenjak mereka menikah, ia sama sekali belum pernah membawa Sakura bepergian. Sasuke sibuk dengan proyek yang sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya. Namun hal itu tak membuat Sakura menghalangi Sasuke. Wanita itu sangat pengertian terhadap suaminya hingga suaminya sendiri yang akhirnya merasa tak enak hati.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi kemana pun yang kau mau," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Keduanya sedang berada di taman memandangi anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Sakura tersenyum di balik cadarnya. Ia menatap Sasuke . Tatapannya lembut hingga rasanya Sasuke tak ingin sekalipun berpaling dari tatapan itu.

"Aku akan menuruti semua ucapan suamiku. Aku akan taat padanya," kata Sakura. Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawamu ke surga. Dan di sana kehidupan kita akan abadi."

…

Sakura tak henti tersenyum sejak kepulangan Sasuke setelah tiga hari suaminya itu pergi ke luar kota karena pekerjaannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke heran. Bukannya ia tak senang melihat senyum Sakura, hanya saja ia merasa ada yang aneh dari istrinya tersebut. Bahkan istrinya itu seperti tak ingin jauh darinya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan meraih tangan suaminya itu. Ia menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Kita … kita akan memiliki anak, Sayang." Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat kala mendengar ucapan Sakura. Rasanya campur aduk hingga ia tak tau bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi suaminya tersebut. Ia pun meletakkan tangan Sasuke di perut ratanya untuk merasakan kehadiran calon buah hati mereka.

"Sakura …," sebut Sasuke. Suaranya bergetar. Sakura tersenyum. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Setetes air membasahi punggung Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ia membalas pelukan sang suami.

"Alhamdulillah. Terima kasih banyak, Ya Allah," ucap Sasuke. Sakura kembali tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tak lama Sasuke pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kembali menatap Sakura dan kali ini ia tersenyum. Sisa airmata itu sudah tak ada.

"Alhamdulillah."

"Kita akan mendidiknya menjadi anak yang sholeh dan sholehah, yang kelak akan berjuang untuk agama Allah," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya bahagia. Semua karena Allah. Allah-lah yang memberikan segala nikmat kepada mereka. Dan mereka berdua bersyukur, berjanji bahwa segala macam nikmat yang mereka dapatkan tak akan membuat mereka lalai dalam menjalankan perintah-Nya. Justru semua itu menambah kecintaan mereka kepada Allah subhanahu wa ta'ala

.

.

.

.

 **end - 631 words**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bismillah.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, meriview, fave, follow, silent readers juga, semuanya pokoknya. Terimakasih banyak... :)

Maaf gak bisa balesin satu-satu. Tapi saya benar-benar berterimakasih :)

Dan epilog ini sebagai penutup. Dah kelar cerita ini... :)

Maaf bila ada kekurangan...

Sekali lagi terimakasih. :)


End file.
